


In which Alpha!Newt still kept Bad Dragon going during the Kaiju War

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: pacificrimkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Hermann is one of very few omegas working in the shatterdome. This leads to problems when, in the confusion of the multiple kaiju emerging from the breach, Hermann forgets to take his pills and unexpectedly goes into heat.</p><p>Newton is an alpha and senses what has happened almost immediately, but still has enough sense to get Hermann away from everyone and into the lab.</p><p>Hermann desperately needs to be mated, and though he may loathe Newt most of the time, he still trusts him more than anyone else.</p><p>The rest is up to you.<br/>-----<br/>There was already an excellent fill, but I got a scene stuck in my head that wanted out, so here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Alpha!Newt still kept Bad Dragon going during the Kaiju War

"What is this?" Hermann said. It lacked his usual vitriol, though Newt could tell he was really trying to sound normal.  
  
"A dildo, probably" Newt replied. He couldn't actually tell, as he was leaning against the lab door, which was locked. "I filled that entire bag with dildos, so unless something weird crawled out of the air vents, you're probably talking about a dildo."  
  
"Where did they come from?" Hermann asked. There was a small pause, before he added. "Newton. Tell me you didn't set up some kind of collection."  
  
"No!" Newt said. "Jesus, Hermann. They're mine."  
  
"They're... yours."  
  
Newt rolled his eyes. "Yes, they're mine. Just because I'm an Alpha doesn't mean I don't have needs, you know."  
  
There was a slight pause. "I'm using your disinfectant."  
  
"Oh come on, I keep them clean!"  
  
"Is this a dildo shaped like Bonesquid?!"  
  
"No, that is a boring regular Pre-K-Day squid shaped dildo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was probably intended as a gag gift. Also, just so you know, no judgement here dude."  
  
"I am using _all the disinfectant_."  
  
Newt was distracted from replying by a passing tech- a fellow Alpha, who appeared to be trying to sneak towards the lab. He crossed his arms and glared. "If you even think about it, I'm going straight for your dick, dude."  
  
"Just trying to get through," the tech muttered, speeding up.  
  
Newt continued to glare at him until he turned a corner.  
  
"Newton?" Hermann asked.  
  
"Just be sure to rinse those things off after you're done disinfecting, otherwise you'll fuck with your ph levels and that will just complicate things."  
  
"Quite," Hermann said dryly. "I-uh- I'm more concerned about the lack of lubricant."  
  
"I'll put that on the list." Tendo would be down soon, with his meds, suppressors, and shit, he could ask him for lube. He was also going to have to remember that for when this happened for real- always assuming that Hermann hadn't been telling him that he wanted to do this properly just so Newt would back off. 

(The idea that Hermann- or any omega, really, would feel the need to do that insulted and freaked Newt out in equal measures. He didn't have any great reputation for self-control, sure, but he wasn't going to force himself on anyone- and if he could stop himself from jumping Hermann now, then there wasn't a single person on the planet that could try and blame it on the heat.)  
  
Tendo really should be arriving soon. Stupid sexy Tendo. He wasn't Hermann, of course, and he _was_ totally bonded, but still stupid sexy. Hopefully he could keep that thought to himself, or else Alison was going to kill him and Hermann was going to laugh at his remains.

Newt checked his watch again. It was just after five- when did Tendo get off again, six? Seven?

Fuck.  
  
There was a cough from the end of the hall. It was Raleigh- nice, neutral beta Raleigh, who was less nice and neutral because he smelt like Mako, and just because she was also a beta didn't mean that he couldn't tell they were having sex, and probably disgustingly athletic sex at that, and that did not help his sexual frustration at all.  
  
"Just checking if you need anything," Raleigh said. "I'm headed down to the commissary, and inventory's right there so-"  
  
"A couple of hot dinners would be nice. And coffee. And lube. Tendo's getting us the rest."  
  
Raleigh blinked a little, but gamely replied "Any requests for food?"  
  
Newton turned back to the laboratory door. "Hermann what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Something with potatoes," Hermann said. "Or cheese."  
  
"I'll see what I can rustle up," Raleigh said.  
  
"Thanks, man," Newt replied.  
  
What happened next was an awful lot of waiting, broken up by Mako bringing him the requested supplies (industrial sized coffee _and_  industrial sized lube, thank you Pentecost you raised an angel), and then followed by a lot of pacing in front of the door, trying not to listen or anything.  
  
Hermann did not want them to start out this way, with a frantic heat induced by stress and skipped pills; he wanted this done properly with at least three nights together before a heat, and Newt was going to respect those wishes if he died trying.  
  
Which he might.  
  
Or he might jerk off in a public hallway, in which case the embarrassment would kill him.  
  
"Hurry up Tendo," Newt muttered, trying to pretend that he couldn't hearing every sound Hermann was making and wasn't imagining every action he could be taking.


End file.
